Falling for Maximum
by MiniFeverency
Summary: Well, I mean, Fang didn't just get feelings for her over night, and despite some belief, I doubt he harbored his love for her his entire life -does that sound Fang-like to YOU?-. So, this is Fang's story. Reviews are loved :D
1. Just Max

_The Angel Experiment: Chapter 3_

Fang's eyes opened slowly. The ceiling was still in place and a rampaging fire didn't seem to be raging, yet he felt like the world should be crumbling.

He had just woken up from one of the weirdest dreams of his life.  
And it had starred Maximum Ride.

Weirded out though he could no longer could reclaim the dirty details of the dream, he jumped out of his bed and threw on the regular black ensemble. Well, mostly black. He was wearing navy boxers, but he doubted anyone would care or see.

After he ran his fingers through his hair to make sure it wasn't TOO nasty, he exited the bedroom quietly, like a crime scene where the utmost horrible thing had taken place. Which it had. _Dreaming about Max was a bit like trying to grasp for optimism in a dog crate, _Fang mused. You just didn't try it.

And he actually had experience with the whole "dog crate" business, anyway.

Fang walked down the hallway, his feet dragging on the ground. He was already wearing his shoes; a habit he had kept since the first few weeks he had lived in the E shaped house hill on the mountain side. He was more comfortable with shoes on. He could jump out a window and leave at a moments notice.

Except, he knew he really couldn't do it.

He had a family; people who needed him and who he needed. Try as he may to remain separated from the clan over the years, he somehow managed to grab second in command. He wondered if it wasn't for the fact that Max was here if he would be number one. The thought gave him shivers. He could barely take care of himself, let alone the entire flock. Max did a fine job.

And here he was again, his mind back on Max.

He stepped into the kitchen deathly silent, noted The Gasman perched on the counter rubbing his eyes, Iggy swearing mentally to himself, and Max peering into the fridge. He peaked over her shoulder, finding it funny he could see clear over her head now days. They were all tall, but being taller than Max seemed to have its advantages. Especially when she was angry with him.

Finding the fridge empty, Fang let out a little breath of air in exasperation. He knew Max hated shopping, but seriously? Did he really have to starve because of it?

"Will you stop doing that?" Max snapped angrily, turning on him. Fang found himself looking for what he'd done, looking her over with a cool, impassive stair. He noticed the closeness instantly, and feeling slightly hazed, he realized he must have breathed on her. Checking her arms, he saw goosebumps and smirked inwardly.

"Quit what?" He griped back. "Breathing?"

"You know what," Max's face was twisted with irritation, but she didn't push it too much. Too early in the morning, he supposed.

Max had peachy skin that needed to see a bit more sun, in Fang's opinion. Her eyes were a hazel color that glowed with the emotions she was feeling. No one else seemed to think so, considering the fact no one else seemed to read her like Fang did. He quite literally saw Max as an open book rather than a mystical leader/mother the others saw... Or, well, not including Iggy who didn't see much of anything.

Iggy jumped up and announced what Fang knew he would as soon as he really woke up, before Max decided to play leader. "Fang? You set the table," _which translates to "make sure we have something to eat on besides the table covered in God only knows what funk_, Fang thought to himself. "I'll go get Nudge and Angel."

Fang watched her walk off, remembering the dream, though not the concept of it rather than the main star.

What did it matter any way? Fang decided he'd forget all about it. It was just Max after all...

* * *

**Short, sweet, and a perfect opener. :]**

**Reviews are like eating a piece of really, really good cake.  
You always want more. :D**


	2. Flying High

_TAE/ Chapter 12_

Fang zoomed up, pondering over the last day. A piece of him was aching so bad, he was concerned for his actual health. Every time he thought about the way Max had clung to that helicopter in vain and had to drop before letting it roll away, his stomach lurched. He wondered if throwing up while flying was possible. He felt sorry for whoever was under him if he didn't manage to control his thoughts.

With a deep breath, Fang let everything fall away to the ground below. He just needed to relax. They were going for Angel; everything would be fine. Max was on it, and he knew probably better than anyone not to get in Max's way when she was going for something.

The air tossed his too long hair back and the sun warmed his feathers. He could see the cars below, each moving at their designated times like an orchestrated dance. The clouds were rising, falling, and moving around him. Fang wanted to just close his eyes and fade. Everything was so perfect when you weren't close enough to see its flaws.

"On the plus side, flying is just really, really cool," He heard Max state. He turned towards her with a smile, or as much as he ever smiled. The sun was shinining of the curves of her head and reflecting off her feathers. Her brown, normally lanky hair was flying over her shoulders and a piece was comically stuck on her cheek and in between her lips. They turned downwards as the continued her sentence. "On the minus side, we're mutant freaks who will never live a normal life," was her conclusion.

Fang smiled inwardly, shrugged, and looked forward. "Win some, loose some."

After that, he pretty much zoned out again. He could hear Nudge jabbering away with gusto about her latest idea (God help them all) and decided it would be best if he was taking in the people rather than the conversation. It surely wouldn't go over with his twisting insides. _Dang it, Max,_ Fang thought angrily. As soon as he finally makes it so he MIGHT not throw up on the rather unfortunate people below, she brings him out of his easy feeling and into the present.

He sighed. Oh well. That was Max now days, it seemed. Always pulling him out of his good moods...

* * *

**CLICK THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
this is so tiny, I just couldn't add it alone. V_V  
Lo siento...**


	3. Halle Berry

_TEA/18_

His eyes were wide as he scanned the area around him. He couldn't believe they had slept so long. Poor Angel. His stomach flipped just thinking about her in a cage, cowering from the scientists. Something inside of him snapped at the image. He looked over at Max, trying to see what she was thinking to distract him.

Max was flustered, crossing her arms and thinking things that would make him cringe. Max could make anyone cringe. Even, say, a giant hulk-like man with massive muscles the size of Max's head. She was a fireball of God knows what energy. He couldn't think of anyone to be more afraid of, honestly.

You know, besides crazy scientists.

And Erasers.

But right now, Max's anger wasn't towards Fang, rather than herself. Her brow was pulled together tightly and her hair flew back over her shoulder awkwardly. He sighed mentally, knowing it was his job to stop the madness before it escalated to a Max Fit.

"We _had_ to rest," He reminded her, flying closer.

Her eyes blared heavy anger at him when she turned. "For ten _hours?_"

Fang bit the inside of his cheek and sighed again in his head. He had let it get too far already. She was actually thinking it through. "Today we've got another four hours to go, maybe a bit more," he reasoned back. "We couldn't have done it in one shot. It was late when we left. We're going to have to stop again and anyway, right before we get there, and refuel." He shut his mouth, sat back, and watched as Max started monologuing in her mind again. She had a strange expression on her face when she did so, like someone was speaking really softly and she wanted to hear every word.

He pulled his eyes away, looking towards the ground. He had been staring. Why had he been staring?

He peeked over his shoulder and watched the emotions display on her face like a movie screen. He could see the edge of her nose where it was slightly crooked. He had accidentally snapped it once in a fist fight with her. Her eye was bruised and her lip fat and busted. She had mousy hair that had grown lighter just in the day they had been in the sun. Her skin was slightly freckled, and a pale peach that reminded him of a cancer patient he saw on TV once.

She was nothing to stare at. Granted, she did have... Female parts, but it wasn't anything _eye-catching_, he would say.

Now Halle Berry... THERE was something to stare at. Though he'd never actually do anything with her, like Iggy would.

Maybe something to look at just wasn't his type.

Maybe he wanted something else.

With one look at Max whose eyes were trained on the ground, he realized he was being a total moron.

"So what's your plan?" He asked finally.

Nudge started rambling about what she was wondering and Max just quirked a smile, yet remained silent. He wondered if she would be smirking if she had heard his thoughts previously. He shook his head. She'd snap his nose in and kick the back of his kneecaps. Repetitively. He decided to never have those thoughts again to save himself from impending doom.

* * *

**Bum bum bum...**

**So, I hope I didn't really go too fast with this.  
I was trying to find a hot celeb [[that was female ;]] that matched up with their time period.  
It was hard, considering there's not a list of celebs from when and where. -sighs-  
Someone should wiki it. :]**

**Review to feed the hungry!**


End file.
